Not substitute me, please
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Peter vio por primera vez a la nieta de Wendy. ¿En serio tanto tiempo había pasado? Sin embargo no era el tic tac del reloj lo que inundó la mente del Niño Maravilloso. Esa niña le había provocado un sentimiento casi olvidado... Y para nada bueno "¡ME HAS SUSTITUIDO POR ELLA!"/ Crossower del libro "Peter Pan en Escarlata" y la película "Hook". Un giro a trama. Peter x Tink


**Yo y mi temible imaginación. Pues después de quedar totalmente tocada por lo de ayer viendo Hook (consejo: Nunca Jamás veáis una película de Peter Pan a la vez que leéis un libro de él para el instituto. Termináis tan mal de la cabeza como él xD) **

**La película en si me gustó... pero había partes que tenía ganas de pegarme un tiro. Definitivamente Robin Williams no sirve para Peter Pan (aunque ame a ese actor. Un minuto de silencio por él :()**

**El libro también me gustó muchísimo (aunque podría ser mejor esta bien bueno. Se queda en mis favoritos.)**

**Así que traigo mi propia versión mezcla de ambos (aunque también me inspire en el rumor de que Peter es el fantasma de un niño que acompaña a los niños muertos, los niños perdidos hasta el país de Nunca Jamás, el Paraíso y Tinkerbell es la luz al final del túnel. Que, por cierto, de todo es lo más sentido tiene. Al fin y al cabo, la regla de Oro de Peter es que nadie le toque. ¿Eso por qué? ¿Es que es inmaterial? X3) , sólo espero que gusten. **

**El libro "Peter Pan de Rojo Escarlata" le pertenece a Geraldine McCaughrean y la película "Hook" (Garfio), le pertenece a cualquiera que no soy yo. Ni tan siquiera había nacido cuando ese alguien tuvo la susodicha idea (pero lo adoro por hacer que Tinkerbell se declarase a Peter X3) **

**PD: ¡Rufio! :'(**

**PD2: Disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. **

* * *

><p>Peter Pan no era un niño, él era El Niño. El Niño Maravilloso, hijo primero y único del país de Nunca Jamás. Quien demonios era Nunca Jamás y porque poseía un país de fantasía es conocimiento que esta lejos de mis límites, sin embargo.<p>

Pero no todo es diversión y juego en su vida entre hadas y sirenas. Todos conocemos la parte buena de Peter, la divertida, en la que todo son juegos, cacareos y trastadas sin consecuencias pero... ¿Alguien sabe qué tiene que hacer un niño corriente cómo lo fue Peter para conseguir ser el Niño Maravilloso? Ah, esa parte si que no la sabéis ¿verdad? Seguro que ni tan siquiera lo habíais pensado.

Pues, como todo niño, Peter Pan nació siendo un bebé. El bebé de una madre y un padre primerizos y terriblemente orgullosos de su hermoso hijo. Digo terriblemente porque el pobre del pequeño Peter no había cumplido ni un mes de vida cuando su orgullosa madre ya estaba negociando con una de las mejores tutoras —nótese, eran una familia podrida de dinero— su futuro. Que si la más prestigiosa de las escuelas donde se pasara la infancia y adolescencia estudiando para ser el primero de la promoción para entrar en la mejor universidad allá por Francia, bien lejos de su casa, donde, finalmente, de adulto, ocuparía un gran puesto de trabajo como juez del Tribunal Supremo. Y es al fin, cuando Peter podrá tener un montón de tiempo libre que, sin duda, ocupará en buscar una esposa para formar una familia y mantenerla bajo los mayores lujos.

¡Menuda la infancia que le esperaba a Peter al lado de esos padres!

Pero ocurrió algo que no era esperado por nadie. Mientras las dos mujeres discutían sobre ello un día cualquiera en el parque dejaron descuidado el carrito de bebé en el que estaba el pequeño Peter y, al no estar asegurado, rodó sólo por una pronunciada pendiente y paró al chocar contra una hilera de árboles del parque, destrozandose.

Peter debió morir en aquel accidente provocado por un descuido. Sin embargo tuvo la suerte de que un hada recientemente nacida pasara por ese lugar en el momento justo y que estuviera dotada de los reflejos adecuados para sálvarle la vida al pequeño humano. Se quedó prendada del niño al primer segundo, pues es bien sabido que las hadas nacen con la primera risa de un bebé, y el hada de cabello rubio cual oro y cuerpo que brillaba con la intensidad de un fuego fatuo amarillo se acababa de topar con quien le había dado la vida semanas atrás por el mero hecho de reír.

La llenó por completo el deseo de quedárse a ese bebé de pequeñas matas de cabello castaño oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes —abiertos y curiosos, no asustados por el tremendo golpe— para ella. Y como las hadas siempre logran conseguir lo que quieren, con la fuerza sobrehumana que tienen todas a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, agarró a Peter gracias a la manta que lo cubría enteramente. El pequeño humano no le dio problemas al hada ratera de niños. Ya que se pasó todo el viaje —volando— jugando con un cochecito de madera que tenía impresas las palabras "Peter Pan", el nombre de su dueño. Se lo había regalado su mamá porque lo quería mucho. Pobre mujer, el ataque que le va a dar cuando crea que su Peter había muerto por su descuido.

El bebé fue creciendo bajo la gran atención del hada en el magnífico país de Nunca Jamás —repito, no tengo ni idea de quien es ese Nunca Jamás—, que, por cierto, se llamaba Chantelle. Pero debido a su forma de hablar, que parecía el tintineo de una pequeña campana, Peter la empezó a llamar Tinkerbell desde muy pequeño y con ese nombre se quedó. Uno, porque era hermoso, dos, se lo había puesto su Peter, por lo que valía la pena llevarlo con orgullo.

Otros seres con los que Peter mataba su tiempo en la etapa en la que aprendía a hablar era con las sirenas, y las sirenas tenían contacto directo con los piratas —Peter odiaba a a los piratas a morir, sobretodo odiaba a James Garfio. La razón solo la sabía él. "Cosas de niños" -pensaba siempre Tinkerbell sobre ese tema—. Los piratas sólo hablaban el inglés británico, por lo que las sirenas acabaron aprendiendolo y hablandolo con soltura y le enseñaron el idioma al pequeño Peter, que ya tocaba con sus dedos más grandes su segundo año de vida. Por supuesto, no había duda, de que conocía el tan difícil idioma tintineante de las hadas, ya que pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día y la noche pegado a Tinkerbell. Y ella estaba completamente encantada de tener toda su atención. Ella era su tutora, le enseñaba todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por si mismo en el mundo en el que vivían. A los siete ya sabía cuidarse de la misma forma que lo suele hacer un adulto, —salvo el conocimiento de leer y escribir, ya que en Nunca Jamás el único modo de aprender eso es pidiéndole a un pirata que te enseñará y Peter antes se cortaría su linda melena de rizos castaños oscuros antes que pedirle ayuda a Garfio o a alguno de sus estúpidos tripulantes. Sabía leer las señales de humo de los indios, no necesitaba más—. La diferencia es que él no era un adulto, ni en cuerpo ni en mente, ni lo sería nunca.

A los diez años Peter sufrió un accidente. Estaba jugando —como siempre— en el borde de un acantilado. Ni tan siquiera la rápida Tinkerbell pudo evitar el inevitable golpe que el pobre se llevó en una caída que no se esperaba, por lo que tuvo tiempo de procesar nada y echar a volar gracias al polvo de hada de Tinkerbell antes de caer al suelo.

En verdad, la gravedad de sus heridas era elevada y los indios no disponían de remedios suficientes. Que se curará del todo sin una solo lesión o marca por la experiencia fue todo un milagro.

Todo parecía ser como siempre después de que el miedo del accidente quedará atrás, sólo parecía. Tinkerbell fue la primera en darse cuenta: _Peter no envejecía. _Ya daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara, su niño no aprendía nada nuevo y cuando antes crecía un centímetro más o menos por cada noche de sueño. Ahora ni en un año entero crecía un mísero milímetro.

La duda y una terrible sospecha la corroían por dentro. Así que una noche cualquiera, mientras su niño dormía, toco su mano mucho más grande que la suya brillante y... Su mundo se vino abajo.

Por primera vez, Peter recibió sus dos primeras normas de convivencia: La regla de Oro: Nunca, por nada, dejar que otro ser que no fuera el mismo o Tinkerbell debía tocarle.

La regla de Platino vendría más adelante, y sería el mismo quién la inventara. Y ese momento llegó con los Niños Perdidos. Ninguno de ellos —Nibs, Curly, Tootles, Gemelo Uno, Gemelo Dos y el pequeño Slightly— supieron nunca como llegaron hasta Nunca Jamás. Aún así Peter los recibió con los brazos abiertos siempre que cumplieran la norma de Platino: Nunca, por nada ni nadie, se debía crecer. O eras siempre niño o... eras desterrado por el propio Peter al país de Ningún Lugar —En serio ¿Quién inventa estos nombres?—.

Y así, Peter se convirtió en el líder de una banda de pilluelos, otros niños con los que jugar hasta desmayarse... Pero la compañía de sus nuevos amigos le hizo recordar algo: _Su madre. _

Tras las primeras negativas, al final Peter pudo convencer a Tinkerbell de acompañarle hasta Londres. ¿Destino? La casa de sus padres. Porque, aunque solo fuese un bebé de un mes la última vez que los vio, él se acordaba de todo exactamente. La magia de Nunca Jamás te permite olvidar, pero también recordar todo con perfecta lucidez.

El pobre Peter nunca se sintió tan herido como en el momento el que llegó y descubrió que su madre tenía la ventana cerrada. Pero, sin duda, lo peor fue que a través de ella pudo ver a sus padres, once años mayores, haciéndole carantoñas a un bebé. Ese niño (o niña) podría ser ¿un nuevo hijo? Sin duda se habían olvidado de su perfecto Peter. Y aunque él no podía reprocharles nada, le dolió igual el amargo sabor del rechazo involuntario.

"Trate de advertirte —le hecho en cara el hada— pero tú jamas escuchas."

Esas palabras no sirvieron de nada, algo se había roto dentro del Niño Maravilloso. Una nueva regla formándose en su mente. _Nada de ventanas cerradas. _

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, las visitas de Peter a Londres se hicieron con cada vez menos tiempo de diferencia una de otra. Se le había metido en la cabeza grabado a fuego que los Niños Perdidos —inclusive él— necesitaban una madre decente, que nunca cerrará la ventana dándoles la espalda, y que siempre les quisiera pasara lo que pasará.

Buscó por todas las ventanas abiertas de Londres hasta encontrarse con la ventana de los hermanos Darling, donde se topó con Wendy Ángela Darling y el resto es historia que ya sabéis.

Pero lo que no se sabía, es que ochenta años después, a inicios justamente de los años Ochenta, ambos conservarán el contacto.

Ella lo conocía como el Niño Adulto, y él gustaba de llamarla Abuela Wendy.

Y ese es el primer punto de la historia real que se cuenta aquí.


End file.
